prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
FwPCMH19
Hikari Komatte! Nagisa ga Tenkou Arienai! is the 19th episode of Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart. Summary Nagisa was going to school, and remembered last episode, when Inteligen gave them cute notebooks. She wanted to take it, but when she opened her bag, she couldn't find it. She dropped all her stuff on the ground, creeping a child with mother that was standing next to her. She returned home, and heard her parents talking about something. Her father mentioned moving to Osaka, and her mother said, that they'll tell Nagisa after she returns home. Nagisa entered the house. Her mother asked, did she forgot something. Nagisa said, that it was her notebook. Her mother gave her a notebook, scolding her a little, and pushed out the door to go, or else she'll be late. She said, that they'll tell her everything after she returns home. Nagisa got into train, and was worried. Moving to Osaka means changing schools, and she had such good friends there. At school, Nagisa was sad. She just couldn't tell Honoka she was moving to Osaka. When Honoka asked, why is she so sad, Nagisa tried telling her, but she just couldn't, so she said, that she just didn't ate enough breakfast, because she was running to school. Honoka said, that it's just like Nagisa. Nagisa was thinking, that she'll tell Honoka after school.Later, after school, Nagisa was in forest near tako cafe, and she said loudly, that she can't tell Honoka, that she's moving to Osaka. Then she ran away. Meanwhile, Hikari was returning from her shopping, and heard what Nagisa said. She was shocked, that Nagisa is moving far away. Later, after returning home, Nagisa was relaxed, that she's not moving anywhere. Her father said, that the one who's moving is his boss. When Nagisa said, that she heard, that she'll be shocked, her father explained, that he won't be able to go shopping for lacrosse with her this sunday, because he helps his boss to move. Ryouta started teasing Nagisa, saying, that because she jumps to conclusions she fails on tests, resulting in cobra twist. nagisa's mom said, that she can't believe, that Nagisa really thought, that they're transferring, and her dad said some lame joke again. Meanwhile, Hikari was worried about Nagisa transferring to Osaka. Next day, Hikari noticed, that Nagisa is all cheery again, thinking, that it's really hard for her to tell Honoka. She decided to tell her it. She came to Honoka in the hall, tried telling her, but she just couldn't. Hikari decided to say it straight to Honoka. She went back to the science club through the corridor, when suddenly the sky got dark and the corridor got much longer. Porun told her to run. At the same time, Honoka was listening for trees with a stetoscope, and noticed, that everyone are gone. Mipple said, that she has a bad feeling. Then Nagisa noticed, that everyone at lacrosse practice are now gone. Mepple felt bad feeling too. Then Nagisa saw honoka. They wondered, where Hikari is. Honoka said, that it this time she's supposed to be at Akane-san's already, but then a giant zakenna mass came from school's roof with Hikari in it. Then that mass consumed Hikari and turned into 3 ice dragons and attacked. Nagisa and Honoka tried dodging it. Meanwhile, Hikari was inside zakenna, when Circulas appeared. He asked, how is she related to His (the boy's) growth. Hikari was worried, that Nagisa will soon move away, but he didn't cared her circumstances. Hikari was about to cry, but Porun shouted her, and she transformed to Luminous. Circulas charged into her, but she dodged. Then he used a dark move, but it missed, and harmed zakenna from inside. Then Nagisa and Honoka transformed to Pretty Cure. The hitted zakenna a bit, and went straight inside zakenna. The broke in and started fighting Circulas. After a bit of battling, the girls used Extreme Luminario. Circulas tried to whitstand it, but ran away. Then Luminario destroyed zakenna from inside. After battle, Hikari said the girls about Nagisa's transferring, and Nagisa explained everything. Hikari was glad, that Nagisa is not transferring. Then Porun returned to his real form, and said, that he was really worried. Later, Hikari was talking about that with Honoka. She said, that Hikari should've told her about that - not hold her feelings. Hikari told, that Honoka would've been shocked by that. Honoka said, that it's ok. She would've beein shocked, but it's better than to hold her feelings. She remembered, when she was kidnapped, and was alone until Black came to save her. Then Nagisa came. She asked her to give her notebook she got from earlier. Nagisa wrote something, and asked her to read later. She went out and took Honoka with her. Later, Hikari started to read what Nagisa wrote - she said, that she is glad, that she was worried about her, and that they are real friends. Hikari wa really glad for those words Characters *Misumi Nagisa / Cure Black *Yukishiro Honoka / Cure White *Kujou Hikari / Shiny Luminous *Pollun *Mepple *Mipple *Zakenna *Circulas *Misumi Rie *Misumi Takeshi *Misumi Ryouta Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Max Heart episodes